That Which Patience Yields
by theclosetpianist
Summary: Keith tries to get some cleaning done but Shiro has some other ideas. Sheith Modern AU. pwp


Keith honestly hated chores. With every fiber of his being he hated them. His knees ached from kneeling on the tile and his arms were sore from endlessly scrubbing the floor. He was tired and he reeked of bleach.

He had moved in with his boyfriend several months ago and they had agreed to share chores equally. And this week, the kitchen was Keith's duty. He hated it, but it was fair.

He was so busy scrubbing away that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him from behind.

A man knelt down, pressing his hips into Keith's ass and running his hands down his back. Keith jumped with surprise before relaxing into the man, grinding into him sensually.

"Hey, Baby." The man breathed into his neck.

"Mm, Shiro, baby, you startled me," Keith said, his voice gravely. "What are you doing home so early?" Keith straightened from his hunched position and stood on his knees, twisting his head to peck Shiro on the cheek.

"Sam came by to cover my shift." Shiro's hands danced across Keith's chest. They snaked their way down to the waist band of his sweat pants, giving them a little tug. "He said something about me working too hard."

"Hmm, I can feel something else that's hard." Keith smirked. Shiro tugged on his lover's pants a little harder, sliding them over his hips. Keith put his hands over his, stopping him. "Wait, baby, kneeling on this tile is gonna hurt your knees." He said worriedly. "Wait for me to finish up here and then I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the night." Keith kissed him, his tongue teasing his lips. Shiro groaned into his mouth.

"Keep touching me like that and I won't be able to wait."

"What's that thing you told me?" Keith asked, grinding his hips against Shiro's. "Patience yields focus?"

"Fuck patience," Shiro growled. He yanked Keith's pants down mid thigh, fondling his balls. He gently slipped a finger into the smaller man. Keith gasped and his hips bucked in response.

"Baby, I'm all sweaty and I stink of cleaner." He tried to protest, but his breathy voice and hardened dick gave him away. Shiro said nothing be he slipped a second finger into Keith's ass, letting his actions speak for him. Keith let out a pleasures squeak in response, grinding his ass into Shiro's hand as he scissored him open.

Keith breathed heavily as Shiro fingered him, letting out little moans of pleasure when his fingers grazed his prostate. His moans grew more desperate.

"Shiro!" Keith cried, reaching back and gripping Shiro's shoulders. "Fuck, Shiro!"

"Fuck what, baby?" Shiro breathed into his ear.

"Fuck me!" Keith screamed as Shiro pressed his fingers forcefully into his prostate.

"Anything for you, baby." Keith could hear the smile in Shiro's gravelly chuckle. Keith felt his boyfriend's fingers slid out of him, replaced by the tip of his well-endowed dick. Shiro gently pushed himself against Keith, waiting for the tense ring of muscle to relax and grant him access. He slowly applied pressure against Keith's hole until the head of his cock slipped past the tight ring. Keith's loud moan ended in pants. Shiro paused, letting his lover grow accustomed to his girth.

"Ah, Shiro," Shiro thrust his cock into Keith's ass. "Shiro!" Keith moaned at the further intrusion. "Oh, god, Shiro!"

"Do I make you feel good?" Shiro asked, tweaking Keith's nipple. "Do you like how I fuck you, baby?"

"Yes! You feel so fucking good!"

"Do you want me to keep fucking you?"

"Yes! Please fuck me, Shiro! Stop fucking teasing!"

"As you wish," Shiro whispered, as he slammed the full length of his member into Keith's ass. Keith screamed in ecstasy.

"Fuck!" Shiro pounded him faster. "Fuuuck!" Keith's voice wobbled as Shiro slammed into him. The hard sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, harmonizing with Keith's screams.

"Uhhnn! You feel so good!" Keith cried.

"You like that?" Shiro sucked on Keith's neck, slowly stroking his dick. Keith's muscles quiver and his cock twitch, an orgasm threatening to claim him. Shiro pulled out quickly and flicked the head of his boyfriend's dick. Keith yelped in surprise, his unspent orgasm fading away. "Ah, ah, ah," Shiro tsked. "No cumming yet, I'm not finished with you." Keith whined in need.

Shiro gently picked Keith up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. Keith snickered and looked up at him, pupils wide with desire.

"Got sick of kneeling on the tile?" He asked cheekily.

"Better be careful, baby," Shiro gave a devilish grin. "You want to come tonight, don't you?"

Shiro placed Keith on the bed, crawling on top of him and pinning his hands above his head. Keith gazed up at him hungrily.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful." Shiro groaned. He reached between his legs and guided himself back into Keith's hole, making the man cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Shiro, you're so big!" Keith cried. "You feel so good! Harder, harder!"

Shiro obliged his lover's request and pounded into him roughly. His chest vibrated with deep groans of pleasure. Keith's screams accented each trust.

"Shiro!" Keith cried. "Ah, I-I'm gon-na-" His muscles clenched but his orgasm was thwarted by and gentle, but firm pinch on the head of his cock.

"Not yet."

"Shiro, please!" Keith whined with need.

"It's okay, baby." Shiro cajoled. "You only come when I say you can." Keith babbled. "You're doing great, my love. Remember, patience yields focus."

"Don't start with that focus bullshi-" his retort was cut short by a sharp thrust.

He rolled Keith onto his stomach and took him from behind. He bit the pillow to muffle his screams. The bed rocked and groaned under the harsh treatment.

"I love you so much." Shiro's breath tickled his cheek.

"God, I love y- ah!" Keith cried. "I can't take it, you make me feel so good." Shiro stroked his hair.

"You're doing so good." He praised, sweeping sweat soaked locks out of Keith's face. He thrust into him with even more fervor.

"Please!" Keith cried. "Please let me come!"

"Since you've been such a good boy." Shiro leaned in, his voice laced with sex, breath ghosting past his ear. "Come for me, Keith."

Those words sent Keith over the edge. With his loudest scream of the night, Keith spilt his seed onto the sheets. Shiro followed shortly behind, Keith's spamming muscles milking out his orgasm. With a shout he came deep in Keith's ass before pulling out watching his semen seep slowly from his hole.

"God, baby, I will never get over how good of a lay you are." Shiro collapsed onto the mattress next to Keith, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his chest. Keith let out a happy groan in response. "Are you all right, love? I was rough with you tonight." Shiro looked at him, concern in his gaze.

"Sore, but, god, that felt so good. I love you so much." He pressed his lips against Shiro, feeling the man smile and chuckle into his mouth.

"You did so good, I'm sorry if I hurt you too badly."

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Keith reassured.

"Do you want to get a shower?" Shiro massaged Keith's sore muscles. Keith laughed.

"Even if I wanted to, you fucked me so hard I don't think I'll be able to stand for a few hours." Keith hugged Shiro and nuzzled his chest.

They laid happily together in silence. Keith began to doze peacefully on Shiro's chest. He sunk into a deep sleep, his lover's fingers in his hair.

"Good night, love." Shiro whispered before joining Keith in sleep's embrace.


End file.
